


A new beginning

by AnneMiley



Category: bechloe - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-25
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-08-06 22:25:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,674
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16396232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnneMiley/pseuds/AnneMiley
Summary: Beca (18) begins a new chapter at Barden University, after a period of being bullied.She doesn't have much confidence and feels alone and insecure.Will there be someone who will let her believe in herself again?





	1. Prologue

The priest spoke clearly with the saddest tone he could muster. Nina curl up to our father, but I can not feel sorry for him. I hate him! I know it's my fault that my mother lies her right now, because of my suicide attempt, but he always rub it in my face. I've decided to go to college, so I do not have to live with him in one house anymore. And of course because of my past. My mom was the only one who knew my bullying was this bad. My dad don't care about me at all, he just told me that I was a coward and that I'm not worth living. I don't give a damn about his opinion, he treat me like shit. There's not one day without yelling and beating. My sister Nina don't get hit, but I do. I guess I'm use to it, because the kids at my high school beat me up even more. I can't hold back the tears as the coffin is lowered into the ground. My whimpers and sobs were punctuated by each thud of the clumps of dirt hitting the surface. I know that she lay inside of that box. I can still see her in my mind, laughing and dancing. I shiver at the chill in the air and pull my black woolen cardigan closer around my shoulders. This place is always so cold – the surroundings comfortable yet lacking somehow. Not somewhere you would wish to spend much of your time. I turn my attention back to the coffin. It is covered with flowers. My eyes flow with tears afresh as I think of her, doomed to rest in the ground forever. Nina grab my hand and squeeze tight. I look at her and muster up a fake smile. She look right through it into the pain that is behind my eyes. I grab her and hug her. Jeremy and Damian come to us to and we end up having a group hug. My tears fell silently. Jeremy, Damian and Nina they cry with me, not a word we say. There was nothing to say. My mother is dead and that's all my fault!


	2. .1.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> .Two months later.

I walk over this huge pad, towards the school. My body is struggling. I still can’t believe that I’m really here, my last school was awful and I’m really happy I can start over. I want to meet new people, don’t get me wrong, but I’m afraid. My head is slightly bent, as always. Will I find friendship here or will the past repeat itself? I have to be honest though. It’s beautiful out here, there are children on the field with laptops and children who just talking to each other. I can’t wait to see my room. At Barden we live for four years in the same room. Unfortunately every freshman has to share there room with an other student. I don’t like that idea. What if she laughs at me? What if she’s going to bully me just like the children on my other school? The fear is building up right now and I need to walk further or I’m freaking out. Suddenly a girl comes to me.

,,Hi, there.” I back down. She is so excited and a little intimidating. ,,Welcome to Barden University. What dorm?”

,,Um, Baker Hall… I think?” I’m insecure as hell, I know that, but she’s intimidating.

,,Okay. So what you’re gonna do is… you’re going down this way and…” I don’t follow the rest, because a car pulls next to me with a guy singing. I love to sing. ,,Oh and here is your official BU raped whistle, don’t blow it unless it’s actually happening.” She’s weird, really weird. I clamp the whistle between my teeth and continue with my stuff. Running students are distracting me and I don’t know… this whole day is intimidating. That girl from just a minute ago was really friendly, but excited. It kinda creeps me out. If everybody on this university is like that girl, I won’t last it for a month. I wish I could back in time, back to last week when my niece was with me. We had so much fun through the day. Now I’m stuck at this school, but only because of my mother. My mother have passed away two months ago and her biggest wish was that I joined this university. She used to study here as well and I can’t let my mother down. My little sister is with my father now, but she don’t care. We don’t get along, my father and I, so I’m glad that I have to live here at the university.

,,Hi.” A tall guy comes closer to me and immediately the fear in my body takes over. I’m frozen.

 

_**,,Ah, you do good pig. Cycling, thereby kilos are going off. Pretty soon you can be proud of yourself, then you don’t have to go to the abattoir.” They start laughing and pushing me. I do my best to ignore the remark, but it hits the wrong way. ,,You’ve got nothing to say to that?” And there is a push once again. ,,You’re such a loser. You’re worthless, you should take a look at yourself right now. Even E.T. is more beautiful than you are and he does not even exist, that’s how ugly you are.” Before I know it, there is a tear on my cheek. So it still hurt me when they say things like that, but crying is a sign of weakness, so I try to stop the rest of my tears. ,,Aw, now you’re crying. You can take a joke, right? Hey, you must be able to hear a joke. Stop crying, you weirdo!” I don’t have the nerve to say anything back and before I know it, they’ve pushed me on the ground. ,,Maybe now she wants to talk?” I hear him say, but I don’t do anything. A foot comes hard against my stomach and I cringe. A big jolt of pain goes through my body, but since I receive a hit against my head, that pain is suddenly a lot less painful. And another kick, and once again… they go on and the only thing I can think of is to lay down and remain still. They're right, I'm a sissy, a coward… everything hurts, really everything. They stop when the director of the school comes out. I try to get up, but for that I have to much pain. Now I'm sure there's no one around, I burst into tears. This bullying has been going on for six years and I still don’t know why it started in the first place. Was it because I was a bit quieter in the classroom? Or are all of them right and am I ugly? I still get up again and ignore the pain I have. I grab my backpack and walk to the school, into the next beating…** _

 

I have to get away from here! I grab my laptop case and run through the big hall. To the right, to the left, looking for the toilets. At the end of the hallway I finally find one. Once I’m in, I close my eyes and try to control my breathing.

,,Hey, are you okay?” A sweet voice sounds through the bathroom. My breath isn’t normal and I just slide down the wall. I expect the girl to walk away, but she doesn’t. Suddenly I feel a hand on my shoulder and I shrug my shoulder, so her hand is falling off. ,,It’s okay. I just want to help you.” I don’t know what it is, but her voice relaxes me. My breathing is slowly fading and after a while I dare to turn my head and look at her. Wow, that’s one beautiful girl! What why am I thinking this way? I don’t even know this girl, maybe she’s just like everyone else. Her eyes though, they are heavenly blue. She just keep looking at me and I see her think. What is she thinking? Bad things about me or good?

,,Why do you want to help me? You don’t even know me.”

,,Because you are sad and I want to help you smile again. Is that so weird?”

,,Yeah, actually it is. I’ve been worse, but don’t mind me. I’m just me.”

,,Are you always so negative about yourself?”

,,Most of the time yeah,” I look into her eyes and a weird feeling comes through my vines. ,,Why are you nice to me though?”

,,I’m nice to everybody, I don’t want anybody to feel left out.”

,,Yeah, well some people been always left out.”

,,Like you?”

,,I didn’t say that!” She stands up and look at me hurt.

,,I’m sorry that I talked to you. I’ll see you around I guess.” And then she just leaves. Normally I don’t care if people walk away from me, but now… I don’t know. I have this strange feeling. What if she just being nice? What if she actually meant to be nice to me? What if… ugh, I have to stop thinking about that girl and just live my life. This university is a new start and I’m not throwing that away!


	3. .2.

When I enter the classroom, I take a seat at the back of the room. The blue eyed girl is stuck in my head. Its weird though. I never knew that eyes could be so hypnotizing.

,,Good morning class, I'm Mrs Henderson. Welcome to Barden University. This class is going to be mixed for the entire year with some of our best seniors."

,,Oh god, now the seniors are going to tell us how to behave." The girl next to me say and look at me. ,,Are you a junior?" I just nod. ,,I'm Amy, how are you doing?" I can't talk. Why is everybody talking to me today? Am I the only freshman around here? ,,Um, do you want to lunch with me and my best friend Jesse?" Now I can look at her. She's beautiful, but not as beautiful as that other girl. Wow, what did I just say? ,,You are quiet. Don't you like it at Barden?"

,,It's okay." I say and continue my silence treatment.

,,Did you meet nice people?"

,,I did meet someone." It's the only thing I say.

,,Well, who is he? Is he beautiful? What's his name?" She bombarded me with questions.

,,Stop it, okay!" I yell. Everyone in the room is looking at me. Too much attention! I bury my face in my hands.

,,Okay guys, don't fight on your first day." I hear a door open. ,,Ah, there are our seniors. I would like to introduce you to Aubrey Posen, Jessica Jakle, Cynthia-Rose Adams and Chloe Beale." Everyone starts to say "hi", except for me. I don't feel like looking, I just want to go have lunch or just listen to music. I feel someone shake me and I look annoyed at Amy.

,,What?!" I whisper.

,,Look at those girls."

,,Why should I?"

,,Because they are beautiful, maybe you can be friends with them or just talk to them?"

,,I don't want to be around people, I just want to be alone."

,,Why so grumpy?" I shrug my shoulders. Suddenly I see two feet standing next to my table. I look up. That are the ocean blue eyes I'm thinking about all day.

,,Hé, I know you." She just say.

,,No, you don't."

,,Yeah, I do. You where at the toilets this morning." I wish I could be buried right then and there. Amy just give me a look and the other seniors look at me with a strange face. They don't like me, I can see that, especially that girl Aubrey. She looks at me if I have some kind of disease.

,,Girls, please sit down and then we can start." Mrs Henderson tells us what we have to do for this week, but I don't listen. I'm nervous as hell, because Chloe is sitting next to me and she's looking at me the whole time with a smile on her face. Why is she being nice to me? Did she lost a bet or something? I just want to be invisible, just like the six years before. What's wrong with that? I look at her again.

,,Why are you talking to me?" I ask her and I mean the question.

,,Why not? I think you're really nice. Maybe we can be friends some day?"

,,Why do you even want that?"  
,,Is everything a question for you?"

,,Yes, because you are being very nice to me, but you don't even know me."

,,You're right, I don't know you. But maybe you can give me a chance to get to know you?"

,,You want that?"  
,,Oh, I do." Her voice is sweet though and she's doing her best to comfort me some kind of way. And it's very weird, because I like the way she's talking to me. It's like she actually wants to know me, without losing a bet or something.  
,,Maybe we can talk sometime?" Holy shit, Beca! What the hell are you doing? You can't trust her! She's just some girl from school. You just have met her! A big smile appears on her face.  
,,I'll love that. What do you say we grab lunch together?"

,,I kinda accepted to go have lunch with Amy." I point towards Amy.  
,,You do?" I give Amy a light stump with my elbow. ,,Oh, yeah. She does, we are going to eat some lunch with my best friend Jesse." Thank you Amy!  
,,Oh, that's fine. Maybe some other day with lunchtime?" Chloe's eyes never leave mine. I just nod and feel my stomach turning as she lightly touched my hand when the bell rings. What is happening to me? Why do I feel this way? I can't even think about it, because Amy grabs my wrist and take me out of the classroom, towards the garden so we can have some lunch.

 

 

 

,,Jesse, I like you to meet Beca." Amy say as we sit down next to this guy. He looks up and smile at me.

,,Hi, how are you?"

,,Why is everybody asking me that? I'm fine, all I want is for people to let me be."  
,,Wow, why so grumpy?"  
,,I don't want to talk about it."  
,,Tell me something about yourself."  
,,Like what?"  
,,Hobby's, sisters, brothers... just something. You must have something to tell, right?"

,,No, I don't actually."

,,You said you met this girl," Amy begins. ,,Chloe Beale, right?" I just nod.  
,,Chloe Beale? As in senior and gorgeous Chloe Beale?" Jesse looks at me.

,,Yeah, she's pretty I guess."

,,Beca, you have talked to the captain of the Barden Bella's?"  
,,Who?"

,,You've never heard of the Barden Bella's?"  
,,No and we didn't talked that much. I was crying in the toilet and she comfort me, that's all."

,,Okay, if you say so." Jesse and Amy give each other a look and I don't like this conversation any more! ,,So in about two days there is an activity fair. I think it will be fun if you joined us, Beca."

,,An activity fair?"

,,Yeah."

,,Will there be a stand for music?"  
,,I think so. The Barden Bella's are looking for new recruits," Amy begins. ,,Oh my god, maybe we can go to the audition."

,,Why do you think I want to join that group?"  
,,Because of Chloe." Jesse give me a smirking look. At the sound of Chloe's name, I get this weird feeling. That feeling I had before. I don't know what it is.

,,No, I'm not going to audition. I just want to play music."  
,,Okay fine, don't go to Aubrey and Chloe at the activity fair." Amy say and I grateful thank her. ,,But you have to come with us, it will be fun." I sigh and before I know it, I agreed. That would be fun...


End file.
